


the stars aligned for you and me

by byungari



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, daehwi rly only shows up at the end... sry, everyone is really minor compared to jinyoung and jihoon tbh, platonic!winkdeep, romcom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: In which you start hearing the thoughts of your soulmate when you're both 18, and Jinyoung doesn't hear anything for almost a year. Then, on January 29, he hears his soulmate's thoughts for the first time, and the first thing he hears is:"Park Woojin that bitch."





	the stars aligned for you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaera/gifts).



> **not edited bc who has time for that amirite cries
> 
>  
> 
> based on [this](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong/status/1044386409971363840) tweet that got a lot of attention (but i dont know how) :')
> 
> i sort of?? use international ages but obv i changed the ages to fit the prompt 
> 
>  
> 
> dedicated to jella, who puts up with a lot of my bullshit (and vice versa tbh) and who's always there for me when i need her.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy!!

_Park Woojin that bitch._

Jinyoung’s eyebrows shoot up at the sudden thought that invades his head.

“What the heck?” he says aloud and stares at his bedroom wall in confusion. He had been studying for his music theory final when the sudden thought invaded his mind.

He checks the time and date. It’s a little over midnight, meaning it’s January 29th now. Maybe his soulmate had turned 18 today?

_What the heck are these random music theory facts I keep hearing?_

Jinyoung jumps up in surprise and looks down at his music theory notes he had been studying. He wonders if his soulmate had heard that all.

He chuckles at the next few thoughts that Jinyoung hears. They’re mostly variations of “stupid Park Woojin” and “I hate Park Woojin.” Jinyoung has no idea what was going on, but he takes it all in stride and continues to study for his finals while listening to the various thoughts that fly into his mind.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“So, you heard them for the first time?” Jihoon asks as he writes his chemistry lab report. “How was it?”

“Weird,” Jinyoung tells him. “The first thing I heard was them cursing at someone, so.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. “That’s… interesting.”

Jinyoung scoffs and continues to write his essay. “Nothing compared to yours,” he reminds Jihoon. “The first thing you heard was something about firetrucks being water trucks, wasn’t it?”

“Yes,” Jihoon sighs deeply. “Sometimes I still hear dumb thoughts, and I’m worried.”

“He sounds interesting, at least,” Jinyoung offers and Jihoon just gives him a deadpan look. It’s silent after that, as Jinyoung has to finish this essay by tonight or he’ll be Royally Fucked, and Jihoon has his last organic chemistry exam (before finals, that is) that will probably obliterate him.

Good riddance, Jinyoung thinks.

An hour passes in a blink of an eye and Jihoon bids him farewell and hightails it to his bio lecture, muttering something about being fucked for the pop quiz he supposedly has today. Jinyoung sends a mental prayer of good luck to his friend, and wonders what in the world made Park Jihoon think med school would be a good idea.

(It _is_ a good idea, in theory, but not for one’s physical and mental health. Jinyoung has first-hand experience in dealing with a stressed and hysterical Park Jihoon _and_ Kim Jaehwan, and he would like to go through life without ever experiencing something like that ever again, thanks.)

Another hour passes before Jinyoung finally finishes writing his essay, and he decides to go see if any of the practice rooms are open so that he can practice for the recital he has coming up. He had been pretty productive today, and he doesn’t want to ruin his streak by going back to his dorm and taking a nap until someone (Park Jihoon) comes and annoys him into grabbing dinner with them.

_If Park Woojin calls me one more time crying about the random chemistry bullshit he hears from his soulmate I will kick him in the throat, hyung be damned._

Jinyoung’s lips quirk up into an amused smile. It seems like his soulmate is fed up with whoever this Park Woojin is and his soulmate. He hums the tune of the piece he has to memorize for his recital on his way to the (hopefully empty, but he doubts it) practice rooms, and he wonders if his soulmate ever hears the random classical songs that Jinyoung plays in his mind sometimes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hey.” Jaehwan slides into the seat next to Jihoon’s and gives both him and Jinyoung. His dark circles are down to his cheeks, and Jinyoung wonders if his hyung has gotten any sleep at all in the past, well, _semester_.

“Hi, hyung,” Jihoon chirps. “You look like absolute shit.”

“Aw, thanks, Jihoonie,” Jaehwan coos. “Tell me more.”

“Your dark circles look like the black hole.”

“This is why you are my favorite hoobae.”

Jinyoung chuckles and offers Jaehwan his coffee. He looks like he needs it more than Jinyoung does. “Rough week, hyung?”

“More like a rough semester,” Jaehwan grumbles and takes the coffee gratefully. “How about you, brats? Ready for finals?”

“I hope that statue of our founder in the middle of the Quad topples over and lands on top of me,” Jihoon says cheerfully.

“Now, that’s a big mood.” Ong Seongwoo also joins the three of them and plops himself into the seat on the right side of Jinyoung. Hwang Minhyun, Seongwoo’s soulmate, quietly joins them as well and sits on Jinyoung’s left, giving the group a small, closed-mouthed smile.

“Hey, hyungs,” Jaehwan sighs.

“Seongwoo hyung, you still owe me milk tea,” Jihoon informs Seongwoo, who rolls his eyes and agrees to take Jihoon out for milk tea once finals are over.

Lunch is a loud and messy affair, and Jinyoung is glad for the small break in between studying (and dying) for his impending doom. Once they finish eating, Jihoon and Jinyoung leave first as they still have lectures left, and they wave at their hyungs before leaving the dining hall.

“Which class do you have left? Stats?” Jihoon asks while rummaging his bag to make sure he has his notebook.

“Yeah,” Jinyoung sighs. “I’m just glad I’m done with math for the rest of my life after this class.”

Jihoon snickers. “You should’ve taken calculus. I could’ve helped you!”

“And ruin my GPA? Yeah, no thanks,” Jinyoung deadpans. “Stats is hard enough.”

“Stats is hard,” Jihoon agrees. “Calc is easier.”

Jinyoung snorts, because he can’t relate. Math is definitely Jinyoung’s worst subject, and he had cried during this entire semester because of it. He’d rather take all the music classes all at once than have to take another math class ever again.

He waves to Jihoon and takes off to the math building while Jihoon heads to the science building. Two lectures and his final left, and he’d be done with statistics and math forever.

Thank god, Jinyoung thinks in relief.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There’s a shout of _FREEDOM!!!_ in Jinyoung’s mind as he’s taking his music theory final and he flinches in his seat. Nobody notices, of course, because they are too busy getting their asses kicked from this exam that’s been conjured directly from Satan’s asshole, and Jinyoung dies a little inside when moving onto the next question after successfully bullshitting his first short-answer question.

He’s so jealous that his soulmate is apparently already done with school.

 _God, if you are real_ , Jinyoung prays silently, _please let me leave this lecture hall with at least my dignity intact._

Jinyoung manages to finish the exam with only a few stray tears and he manages to leave the lecture hall with one last braincell left to use for his statistics final. As he’s leaving the building, he turns airplane mode off on his phone and is immediately bombarded with a bunch of messages from his group chat. He doesn’t bother reading any of the past messages and just replies to the most recent one.

He then opens the 1:1 chat he has with Jihoon and squints at the message, trying to decipher what his demon hyung is saying now.

**crackheads (2)**

**demon hyung:**

fucj ng li ef

i wanf tonfindie

 

**baejin:**

what

 

**demon hyung:**

i failed my ochem final

 

**baejin:**

lmao rip

 

**demon hyung:**

ㅗ

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_I can’t believe I’ll be stuck seeing his face again at school for the next few years. How did that idiot even get into Seoul University, anyways?_

Jinyoung pauses while packing. Seoul University is _his_ university. Holy shit?

He opens his phone quickly to text Jihoon, who’s probably on his way down to Masan right now.

**crackheads (2)**

**baejin:**

holy shit

 

**demon hyung:**

what

 

**baejin:**

xjfwlkds

**demon hyung:**

???

 

**baejin:**

theyre coming to snu!!!

 

**demon hyung:**

who??

 

**baejin:**

my soulmate!!!!

 

**demon hyung:**

congrats

 

**baejin:**

!!!!!!!!!

 

**demon hyung:**

[seen 14:28]

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Oh, man,” Jihoon sighs deeply. “I can’t believe I’m a fucking third year now.”

Jinyoung chuckles as he buries his face into his scarf to shield himself from the biting wind. “At least you’re almost done?” he tries but fails because Jihoon just gives him the deadest look he can manage.

“I don’t know about you, but I have like ten years of school and residency left after this,” Jihoon groans. “God, why did I think med school would be a good idea?”

“You like helping people.” Jinyoung shrugs. “You also like power, which, you know, worries me as your potential future patient, but whatever.”

Jihoon snickers. “Don’t worry, Jinyoungie. I’ll be a good doctor to you.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung deadpans. He checks his watch and sees that it’s almost time for his first class. “I have to. I’ll see you later, hyung.”

“Okay, bye.” Jihoon waves. He cups his hands over his mouth and shouts as Jinyoung walks away, “Have fun in class! Play nice with the other kids, and eat all your veggies, okay?”

Jinyoung turns around and looks at Jihoon in horror as the other students around them start giggling. Jihoon just winks at him before walking off to go terrorize his next victim.

 _Stupid Jihoon hyung_ , Jinyoung scowls and speed walks away from the Quad.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It only takes two weeks into the new semester for Jihoon to crack and drag Jinyoung out with him to relax. They end up at a “small gathering” at Jaehwan’s place, and five minutes in and Jinyoung already wants to leave.

“We’ll just stay for an hour or two,” Jihoon half-promises, half-begs Jinyoung, who sighs and just lets Jihoon do whatever.

He regrets the day he ever befriended the demon.

It’s not all bad, though. There are a couple of first-years (where the heck did Jaehwan even _meet_ them?), and Jinyoung’s just glad that he’s _finally_ not the youngest anymore.

In fact, he ends up befriending and apparently adopting one of them, Guanlin, within the first twenty minutes of being there, and Guanlin sticks to Jinyoung for the rest of the night like glue. It’s kind of cute, and endearing, Jinyoung thinks, because Guanlin is still a little unfamiliar with the language (he has better grammar than half the kids in Jinyoung’s year, though), and overall a little awkward with all these upperclassmen flocking the apartment, so Jinyoung just lets him be.

He wonders if this is how Minki feels whenever he adopts little underclassmen and takes them under his wings.

The highlight of the night, though, is when Jihoon runs into Park Woojin, who is apparently his _soulmate_ , and Jinyoung laughs at Jihoon’s incredulous face when Woojin spills his entire drink all over Jihoon’s abomination of a sweater.

“To be fair,” Woojin tries, “that sweater is ugly. So, I did you a favor. You’re welcome.”

Jihoon’s cheeks turn pink with anger and Jinyoung knows it’s only a matter of time before Park Woojin is put into a headlock and—yup. There it is.

Seongwoo and Minhyun are laughing while they try to separate the two, but Jihoon won’t let Woojin go without a proper apology.

“What was that, asshole?” Jihoon snaps. “Try saying that again!” He pauses and tightens his grip. “It’s _fashion_ , you plebeian, but I guess you wouldn’t know what that is with your all-black ensemble. Who do you think you are, huh?”

There’s a pause in the room as everyone stares at the two Parks with raised eyebrows. Woojin hadn’t said anything.

Jihoon pauses too and stares at Woojin in horror, while the latter stares up at Jihoon in awe.

“Holy shit,” blurts out Woojin. “Are you my soulmate?”

“God, please just take me now,” Jihoon prays, letting go of Woojin (who drops to the floor like a sack of flour) and looking up at the ceiling. “Please.”

Jinyoung leans onto Guanlin for balance because he’s about to fall from the floor from laughter, and Guanlin supports him while giggling.

“See?” Jaehwan breaks the silence that had enveloped the room after the two Parks realized they were soulmates. “Parties can be good sometimes, Minhyun hyung. That’s where you met Seongwoo hyung too, isn’t it?”

Minhyun just rolls his eyes while Seongwoo laughs loudly and wraps his arms around Minhyun, who leans back with a contented smile.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**crackheads (2)**

**demon hyung:**

help me

 

**baejin:**

?

**demon hyung:**

he’s an IDIOT

 

**baejin:**

who?

oh wait

lmao

 

**demon hyung:**

HELP

 

**baejin:**

[seen 11:01]

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jihoon finding his soulmate means that Jinyoung is left to his own devices a lot more than usual. This is both a blessing, because that means he has more time to practice his pieces, but also not really because it means he has to eat dinner alone.

At least Guanlin seems to enjoy joining him for dinner, Jinyoung thinks as the younger trots over when he spots Jinyoung in the corner of the dining hall.

“Hi hyung!” Guanlin chirps and plops down into the seat across from Jinyoung. He gives Jinyoung that gummy smile of his before digging into his dinner. “How was your day?”

Jinyoung grimaces. “I hate piano.”

“No, you don’t,” Guanlin says in between bites of his food. “It’s your major.”

“People can hate their majors, Guanlin.” Jinyoung pouts.

“Yeah, but you have that face of content whenever you play the piano.” Guanlin shrugs. “I don’t know much about music, but I like hearing you play, hyung.”

Jinyoung blinks. “Thanks, Guanlin,” he says with a small smile. “That means a lot to me.”

Guanlin grins. “Anytime, hyung. You should give me lessons.”

“I charge 50,000 won an hour,” Jinyoung jokes, and Guanlin’s eyes get wide in shock.

“Hyung!” he protests. “Give me a favorite hoobae discount!”

“I did.” Jinyoung blinks innocently. “That’s my price with a 50% discount!”

Guanlin starts whining and Jinyoung laughs. The younger boy could be so innocent sometimes; it’s refreshing, Jinyoung thinks as he grins at Guanlin’s pout.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_I wonder if the Guanlin my soulmate always thinks about is the same Guanlin that I know._

Jinyoung pauses in his (brave) quest to do his laundry (before noon, too!). His soulmate knew a Guanlin _and_ goes to Seoul University. What were the chances?

“Oh, fuck.” Jinyoung curses when it hits him like a ton of truck. How could he be so _stupid_? _His soulmate knows Park Woojin, too_. “Bae Jinyoung,” he sighs to himself. “You’re a dumbass. It’s literally the _first_ thing that you heard from your soulmate.”

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Jihoon pokes his head in and gives his roommate a weird look. “Are you finally going crazy?”

“Hyung.” Jinyoung trips over himself while trying to scramble up quickly. “Hyung, Woojin hyung knows my soulmate.”

Jihoon looks confused. “How do you know?”

“Because,” Jinyoung explains. “Literally the first thing I heard from my soulmate was _Park Woojin, that bitch_.”

This makes Jihoon double over in laughter, and Jinyoung stomps his foot in impatience but waits for his hyung to finish laughing, because mama didn’t raise no disrespectful brat.

“Oh, my God,” Jihoon gasps out. “Shit, I don’t know who your soulmate is, but fucking _mood_.”

“Hyung!” Jinyoung complains. “Ask Woojin hyung if he has any hoobaes who are always cursing at him for bothering them.”

“Woojin bothers a lot of people,” Jihoon points out, and Jinyoung pauses.

“Bothers them about the random chemistry bullshit Woojin hyung would hear because of you,” Jinyoung amends. “That should be specific enough, right?”

Jihoon nods. “Okay. I’ll ask him later when we meet up to study.”

“Woojin hyung studies?” Jinyoung asks in genuine confusion.

“I’m forcing him to,” Jihoon informs him. “He is failing general chemistry.”

“Why is he taking general chemistry? He is a third-year student.”

“God gave Park Woojin many things, but he did not give Park Woojin any braincells.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jihoon slides into the empty seat in front of Jinyoung with a look that many people thinks means business, but Jinyoung knows to mean his hyung is about to say a lot of bullshit.

“Lee Daehwi,” Jihoon tells him, and Jinyoung gives him a blank look.

“No, you are Park Jihoon,” Jinyoung says with an air of patience you would give to a toddler. “You are a medical student and your soulmate is Park Woojin.”

“What? No, you walnut,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Your soulmate is probably Lee Daehwi. He is a first-year student and he’s majoring in music composition. Minki hyung’s already adopted him, apparently.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung blinks. “I’ll run into him eventually then, I guess. Small world.”

“Do you want me to set up a time for you guys?” Jihoon asks.

Jinyoung shakes his head. “Nah. I want the universe to run its course, you know? Let the stars align or some shit like that. I’ll run into him when I run into him. I’m not in any hurry right now, anyways. We have a lot of time.”

Jihoon shrugs. “Okay, then. Suit yourself.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It’s nearing midterm season when Jinyoung runs into Woojin while he’s on his way to the school café for some much-needed caffeine.

“Oh, hey, Jinyoung!” Woojin greets, sounding a little surprised. “Where are you headed?”

Jinyoung grimaces. “If I don’t get coffee in the next twenty minutes I might die.”

“Same,” Woojin winces. “Let’s go together?”

“Sure,” Jinyoung agrees, and they head to the café together. “How are things with Jihoon hyung? Has he tried to kill you yet?”

Woojin lets out a dreamy sigh and Jinyoung wants to throw up a little. “He threw his pencil at me yesterday,” he informs Jinyoung, who isn’t surprised. “Then he tried to throw his textbook at me.”

“Sounds like Jihoon hyung,” Jinyoung muses. “I can’t say I’m surprised, like at all.”

“Everyday is an adventure,” Woojin agrees, sounding so incredibly fond of Jihoon that Jinyoung feels a little jealous that they’ve found each other. “Oh, yeah, by the way. I heard Daehwi might be your soulmate?”

Jinyoung blinks. “Ah, yeah. Is he the one you called while crying whenever you heard random chemistry bullshit from Jihoon hyung?”

“Yup.” Woojin pops the ‘p’. “He almost kicked me in the throat when I went home for break.”

“I know.” Jinyoung’s lips quirk up into a small smirk. “I heard.”

Woojin grunts and Jinyoung laughs.

“He’s kind of a demon too,” Woojin says. “More of a brat, though. Good luck.”

Jinyoung shrugs. “I won’t need it, probably. I’m sure the universe put us together for some reason, and I’m a brat too. We can be brats together.”

“I will move to the safari the day you two meet,” Woojin says, with feeling.

“Have fun with the lions, hyung,” Jinyoung responds.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**crackheads (2)**

**demon hyung:**

he’s cute

 

**baejin:**

if u say woojin hyung i will block u

 

**demon hyung:**

woojin isnt cute he’s an idiot

 

**baejin:**

right

last night u cried about how cute his snaggletooth is when u got drunk

 

**demon hyung:**

u don’t have proof

 

**baejin:**

[jihoon crying about how cute woojin is.mp4]

 

**demon hyung:**

WTF

 

**baejin:**

minki hyung taught me to always cover my bases

:-)

 

**demon hyung:**

DELETE THAT

 

**baejin:**

no

 

**demon hyung:**

UGH

ill deal w that later

anw i wasn’t talking about woojin, tho

not this time, at least

 

**baejin:**

who, then?

 

**demon hyung:**

daehwi

i just had lunch w him

 

**baejin:**

oh

 

**demon hyung:**

;)

 

**baejin:**

???

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Oh.” Jinyoung blinks, because Jihoon is right. Daehwi _is_ cute.

They’re all at the house Minki’s club uses as its headquarters (Minki’s words, not Jinyoung’s), and this is where Jinyoung finally meets Daehwi, who he only recognizes because he had been very indecisive on whether to wear his overalls with an orange sweater or a yellow one.

(He’s chosen the orange one, apparently, and it looks so fucking cute on him.)

Daehwi, though, hasn’t seen Jinyoung yet because he’s too busy chatting with Guanlin and Jonghyun, who is Minki’s soulmate.

It’s Guanlin who spots him first from where he had been standing, staring at Daehwi blankly, and waves his hyung over.

“Jinyoung hyung!” Guanlin waves excitedly. “Come meet my friends!”

“I’m going to go find Woojin.” Jihoon pats Jinyoung on the shoulders. “Good luck.”

Jinyoung just grunts and ignores Jihoon’s cackles. He walks over to an excited Guanlin and greets Jonghyun while Guanlin practically holds Jinyoung’s arm hostage. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hey, Jinyoung.” Jonghyun smiles. “This is Daehwi. He and Guanlin are the same age.”

Jinyoung looks at Daehwi, who holds out his hand to shake Jinyoung’s. “I see you chose the orange sweater,” Jinyoung says with a grin, “instead of the yellow one. Good choice.”

“What.” Daehwi says, and Guanlin and Jonghyun look confused as well.

“Huh?” Guanlin looks between Jinyoung and Daehwi in confusion. “How did you know that Daehwi was contemplating between orange and yellow?”

“Because.” Jinyoung tilts his head at Daehwi, whose slowly-changing expression tells Jinyoung that the younger probably realized. “I heard it.”

“Oh, my God,” Guanlin says, and Jonghyun breaks out into a grin.

“Congrats,” Jonghyun tells them, and moves to detach a shocked Guanlin from Jinyoung’s arm. “We’ll leave you two alone to talk, then. I’ll try to keep this from Minki too,” he adds as an afterthought. “For now, at least.”

Jinyoung and Daehwi don’t respond because Jinyoung is too busy smiling at Daehwi like an idiot while Daehwi stares at Jinyoung in shock.

“You’re my soulmate, then?” Daehwi asks, finally, after a couple seconds of silence. “I heard you complaining music theory and Jihoon hyung a lot, but mostly about Jihoon hyung.”

“You’ve met him, right?” Jinyoung grimaces. “I’m sure you understand why.”

Daehwi laughs, and Jinyoung thinks it sounds better than any piano piece he’s ever heard in his life.

“What was the first thing you heard from me?” Daehwi asks curiously, as the pair moves to sit somewhere so they could talk comfortably.

“The first thing I heard was you calling Woojin hyung a bitch,” Jinyoung tells him and laughs when Daehwi blushes. “It was a little after midnight on your birthday.”

“How do you know my birthday—oh, right.” Daehwi nods thoughtfully. “I guess you would, since you didn’t hear anything from me until I turned 18.”

“Yeah,” Jinyoung chuckles. “Funny how fate works, don’t you think?” he muses. “Your Woojin hyung turned out to be soulmates with my demon hyung, and you know my friends, to top it off.”

Daehwi tilts his head. “The stars really aligned for us, didn’t it?”

It really did, Jinyoung thinks, and he knows that Daehwi heard from the wide smile that he blesses Jinyoung (and the rest of humanity) with.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck?” Minki screeches into the phone, and both Jinyoung and Daehwi wince in both surprise and fear. “Why didn’t you tell me you two are soulmates?”

“Hyung—” Jinyoung tries, but Minki continues like he doesn’t hear Jinyoung.

(He probably hadn’t, knowing Minki.)

“And you two met at my party,” Minki stresses. “Lee Daehwi, I raised you better than to keep things from me!”

“You didn’t raise me at all, hyung,” Daehwi points out, but Minki ignores him.

“I demand you two have lunch with me this weekend,” Minki announces. “I—Jonghyun, what are you doing? Give me back my phone—!”

Jinyoung and Daehwi look at each other in confusion as Jonghyun’s voice comes out from the speakerphone.

“Hey, guys,” Jonghyun greets them as if they hadn’t just heard him manhandle Minki’s phone from him. “Don’t mind Minki, he’s just being dramatic.”

“I am not—!”

“Anyways,” Jonghyun continues as if Minki isn’t raging right next to him. “Good luck on midterms! Bye.”

He hangs up and Jinyoung wonders if this is real life.

“Well,” Daehwi says after a beat of silence. “Minki hyung might kill us.”

“Maybe,” Jinyoung agrees. “I hope Jonghyun hyung can calm him down before either of us runs into him, though.”

They both know that it’s highly unlikely Minki will let this go, but God gave humans the ability to hope for a reason, Jinyoung tries to reason with himself.

(It doesn’t work, and he’s really fucking scared at the prospect of facing Minki’s wrath, but when Daehwi reaches over to lace his hands with Jinyoung’s, the feeling of fear flies out the window and all he can focus on is how warm Daehwi’s hands are.)

**Author's Note:**

> in case you were curious:  
> jinyoung is a piano major  
> jihoon and jaehwan are medical students  
> minhyun is a law student  
> seongwoo is a math major  
> woojin is a childhood education major  
> daehwi is a music composition major  
> minki is a design major  
> jonghyun is a psych major  
> guanlin is a lingustics major
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! comments and kudos make my day :'))
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/gyulhyuck)


End file.
